Sanding blocks have been in use in various forms for many years. Such blocks include sanding pads and sanding sponges of various sizes, shapes and types. Sanding blocks can be flexible (foam or rubber) or non-flexible (wood, metal, or plastic).
Abrasive blocks can be of a particular abrasive grit throughout the block's entire makeup or made of another material which can be flexible or non-flexible and can employ conventional sandpaper connected thereto by way of clamps or a hook and loop material or the block can have an abrasive coated material, such as abrasive grit, emery sheets, or sandpaper sheets, which are bonded to the cores.
A prior block provides bonding an abrasive grit to a core, made of flexible, compressible, polymeric foam. The sanding block is a six-sided block has two expansive sides, to each of which abrasive grit is bonded, two adjacent sides, to each of which abrasive grit is bonded, and two lateral sides, which do not have abrasive grit and at which the core is exposed. Each adjacent side meets each expansive side at two opposite edges. The block has been formed in a trapezoidal and parallelogram for sanding in corners, however, this has not provided an ideal solution in the art of corner sanding.
A particular problem in the area of corner sanding is inner corner sanding of wall joints where mud is applied to drywall. When pressure is applied by a typical corner sander there is usually a sanding line which is created outwardly from the corner by the edge of the block furthest removed from the corner. This occurs with current blocks even when trying to apply lighter pressure on such outwardly disposed edge. One prior sanding block is tapered at its adjacent sides so that a given one of the opposite edges defines an obtuse angle and so that the other one of the opposite edges defines an acute angle in a range from about 55 degrees to about 70 degrees. The idea here is that the acute angle enables a user holding the sanding block in one hand to sand a surface with the expansive side, as far as another surface intersecting the surface being sanded at a right angle, without scuffing the intersecting surface with the adjacent side meeting the expansive side at the acute angle. However, if the user holding the sanding block in one hand applies uneven pressure, gouging of the surface being sanded can occur easily at the opposite edge, which defines the obtuse angle. Currently, all such sanding blocks have failed to adequately address the problem.